


情迷

by Zoesev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, F/F, Heat Wave: An ABO Voltron Zine, Light BDSM, Omega Natasha Romanov, Rope Bondage, female alpha with dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: abo世界观下一对恋人互相标记的夜晚。





	情迷

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：女性alpha有阴茎，ao标记成功必须双方自愿而且身心高度一致。夹带私货，有stucky提及，轻微bdsm，ooc，请避雷  
> 有引用歌词，搭配crazy in love食用风味更佳  
> 喜欢请到lof或微博留言！

情迷 

Should I fight this？Or RUN with it？ ⒈

 

Natasha快半年没有过热潮期了。  
“你知道我的情况一直就是这样的。事实上，我一直觉得做过绝育手术之后的人还能偶尔有个发情期已经是个奇迹了。”  
“Nat……”Diana停下了修剪指甲的动作，皱着眉头看她，“你有没有认真考虑过——也许现在是时候让我标记你了呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我认真的——我是说，我们住在一起，心灵相通、生死与共……我们的感情早已经到了该有一个小小的标记仪式的阶段了。而且从一定程度上来讲，alpha的信息素对你紊乱的生理状况也会有不错的调整作用……”  
“这事儿可不是对每个人都奏效。”  
Diana拉住Natasha正在整理衬衫的手，“你的战友，那个名字也叫Steve的，他们下定决心完成标记之后情况不是也得到了很大改善吗？”  
Natasha看向她，笑着摇摇头。“James遭受的是记忆混乱和PTSD的折磨，恋人的alpha信息素给他更多安全感，所以才有助于他们感情再次升温。你的小Nattie是个狡猾的间谍，可不会把安全感一类的东西看得太重……  
“若从你我的生育活动与计划上来看，我能亲自怀孕的可能性比James还小得多呢。  
“所以我觉得没必要改变现状。正如你说的，我们亲密无间、生死相依，又何必在意小小的结合仪式呢，亲爱的Diane？”  
Diana看起来有点沮丧。“见鬼的回避型依恋，是吗？”  
Natasha装作没听清她在嘟囔什么，她一边小心地把衬衫下摆掖进腰里固定好，一边俯身给了恋人一个额头上的吻。“甜心，等我拿到需要的资料回来，我们仍然可以好好享受这个被暂时打断的假期……”  
“好吧，我猜我们是晚上见了？”  
红发女人朝她挥挥手臂，娇小而敏捷的身躯消失在她的视线中。

 

Diana望着恋人离去的背影，独自在早晨温和的光线里喝掉了她本打算留给Natasha的那杯酒。  
她实在不懂得人类。  
Diana在努力维护和平之余，一直维持简单安乐的生活。接触人类社会已久，她深知欲望是何等难平的丘壑，但她仍然弄不明白为什么有人为了所谓的利益与欲望甘愿毁掉自己、甚至别人的人生。  
那些驱使人们走向疯狂的欲望分明是畸变的——相对于alpha而言，omega的身体确实更加柔弱，于是这份柔弱和美丽竟然也成了被这些野心家觊觎的特质。受过严苛训练的omega成了暮色掩盖下最迷人的利刃，他们从来不屑于像alpha一样单以力量与魄力取胜；他们擅长的诱敌方式更像是要化身为魅力拦挡的塞壬，然后悄然地、毫不手软地把敌人拖入最黑暗无援的海洋深处。  
自然，她尊重每一朵花为长出尖刺而奋斗的权利，尤其是Natasha那样注定生来就夺目而脆弱的花朵。只是她们邂逅得太迟了……Diana沉重地叹息。她的女孩从未得到过自己选择的机会，过早地做了一件被野心家毁掉人生的漂亮武器，而她却没法为心爱的女人再做些什么。  
Diana有时也并不懂得像Natasha这类的人，不懂得他们面对眼前柔和而闪亮的爱意选择躲躲闪闪的缘由。但是每个人都有责任，也有自己过去的荆棘与伤痕……  
她这样想。她一直相信“爱”。  
她见过许多丑恶，因而更明白爱的珍贵。欲望不断被新的渴望代替，恨意也许会随风消弭，唯有爱是不可动摇的，它从某处传递到另一处，在人与之间、在万事万物之间永恒流传。  
如果Natasha不是现在这个八面玲珑、行事老练狠辣的美艳女特工，Diana会爱她吗？如果Diana能够更早地邂逅对方，她会不会做Natasha的救世主，然后看着年轻的女子去享受她不受干预、简单幸福的一生？  
Diana会错过那个邂逅Natasha的最佳机会，毫无疑问。但这阻拦不了她会在某个时间点爱上对方的命运，毕竟，她无法抗拒那来自灵魂的尖锐感的吸引。而那就是Natasha。  
她们注定要参与彼此的生命。这一点，无论多早的邂逅与救赎都改变不了。  
因此她觉得，往后的爱与柔情应该还可以抚平natasha的不安。

 

但我仍然迷惘  
你若不在此处 没有任何人可以挑动我的心绪  
你的爱 为何能打动我心中他人不可触及之处

房间里太热了。  
Natasha骑在Diana的大腿上，哑着声调对她控诉:“我也很伤脑筋啊。你说……”她的声音低了下去，“should i fight this？or run with it？”  
Natasha也不知道为什么情况会变成这样。她出色地完成了任务，只想回到度假被打断之前的状态，忘掉那些关于仪式和热潮期的严肃话题，跟女友喝点东西，看场爱情电影之后搂在一起入睡……  
她打开房门，手里端着清凉的鸡尾酒饮料，正好撞上Diana从浴室走出来。  
Natasha觉得空气也紧绷起来了。Diana只穿着内衣裤。一小片黑色的布料包裹着恋人的躯体，水珠从她半湿的鬓间滚落，顺着面颊缓缓流下，这叫Natasha很想去碰一碰对方浴后凉凉的肌肤;这真是犯规。  
“Diane——！”  
是热度，这朦胧又逼人的热度使她鬼使神差地对恋人说出了这些话——在她心中盘绕多时的话。  
Diana则毫不掩饰地袒露着她修长而肌理结实的躯体。她敛着眼，手拂过自己紧实的小腹和挺拔的胸脯，轻轻停留在锁骨上，对着Natasha露出一个宠爱的微笑。  
“Nat.”  
Natasha的脸热了。她轻轻晃了晃手中的酒杯;酒杯壁也跟着升温了。不过她并不打算从一开始就败下阵来。  
与Natasha不同，Diana觉得自己置身于凉丝丝的春风中。她身上的水珠被晚间的气流带走，蒸发给她带来了温馨而清凉的体感。冰块在玻璃杯里相互碰撞着，发出一种琐屑和清透的轻响声，丁丁铃铃的，让她不由自主联想到Natasha首饰箱里那些明亮的、纠缠在一起的宝石和珠玉。淡红色的酒液流淌在冰块的缝隙之间，因为冰水的融入变得更加稀薄，如同少女傍晚时分腮边的霞绯。  
“那些冰块，撞着杯壁的声音听起来好清脆。”  
而Natasha也开了口，就在Diana把目光投向酒杯的同时。“这屋子里真是闷热得不行，不是吗？”  
两个人凝视着对方，忍不住一起笑出声来。

 

Natasha用她最急切的热情吻着Diana的嘴唇。这把火烧得太厉害，她甚至来不及先停下来卸掉脸上的妆容。于是她的嘴唇颜色变淡，唇线花了，两个人的唇齿相接处都斑驳地红着。  
Diana把娇小的她整个抱起来，她顺势把Diana压倒，骑坐在她的胯上，顺利地用情人的低喃把问题抛给了对方。  
这会儿只是调情——她没指望Diana现在认真回答这个问题。  
光是吻还不够。Natasha手法粗暴地剥开了短裙，露出了绑在大腿上黑色的衬衣防滑夹。衬衣由于防滑带的缘故仍然恰到好处地贴着她的身体，勾勒出她随呼吸而起伏不定的曲线。她伸手去扯防滑带，却被Diana阻止了。  
Diana的手指从她的嘴唇慢慢滑到下巴和脖颈，再一颗一颗地解开了她的衬衫扣子。她极富耐心地吮着恋人的红唇，“不用解开它们……这两根带子让你看起来更迷人了。”她缓缓地把Natasha按倒在身后软绵绵的床铺上，手指伸进她敞开的衬衣里抚摸着，解掉了抹胸，然后把Natasha的手腕交握在一起举过了她的头顶。  
Natasha顺从了，她的头皮都在发麻，身体却又觉得十分安宁和自然。她忽然心里痒痒的，并不是出于普通的爱意或者性欲，而是一种特别强烈的……渴望。  
她整个人又热又空虚，眼前的灯盏晃在眼里亮晶晶的。那吻也不断向下，变得更加湿润和甜蜜，Natasha也忍不住拱起腰来。恋人的舌头灵活而温柔，仔细描绘着她的花朵。  
她泛滥的情潮简直要决堤了。Diana闻得到omega腿间的气息，她用唇轻咬着Natasha腿间的软肉，含混不清地对Natasha说，“亲爱的，你现在像一块果冻。”她的爱人散发出柔缓敦和的体香，她同时从中分辨出一丝淡淡香香的酸气，那是Natasha信息素的味道，事实上这使她在Diana心中更像一块诱人的酸奶小蛋糕。  
omega对alpha的影响是致命的，何况是她们这样朝夕相伴的爱侣——Diana的身体几乎是同时就为进入热潮期做好了准备。

 

Diana褪掉内裤，把它搭在床头柜上。她的生殖器已经挺起来了。  
Natasha嗅到了非常浓郁的玫瑰花香。不在发情期的时候，她不止一次地调笑过女友，因为她的信息素气味太直接、太纯粹了——上帝，想想吧，玫瑰花！  
但眼下她得承认，能被馥郁的玫瑰香气包围着，确实就像是漂游在爱情之河中那样赤诚而浪漫。  
她深吸一口气。这就是她的Diana小公主了。  
Diana也爬上床，跪在Natasha的胯间，俯着身子吻她。Natasha想伸手摸摸那根阴茎，但她的手腕还被Diana的左手压着。但她还是笑出声，“well，这根东西可是Nattie的小宝贝儿呢。”  
Diana微笑着开口:“我记得有人在第一次看到小Diane的时候被她的个头吓了一跳，还以为我是个怪物。”  
“Hey！你本来就不是人，老天，你是个神啊……不过小Diane也确实太……”她半真半假地抱怨着，轻轻地在Diana的腰侧踢了一脚。  
这感觉可真奇妙。她的双手被伸直压过头顶，而防滑带仍紧紧地扣着衬衣下摆，没有弹性的衣料让她的肩部和手臂有明显的受限感。她突然感到一种久违的异样，“Hey honey，你想干什么？”  
Diana用绳索把她的手腕和床头的金属雕花牢牢地系在了一起。Natasha的双手被很妥帖地固定在脑后，她只能通过余光看见映在床头光滑木料上淡金色的光芒，是她所熟悉的，战斗时会挂在Diana结实大腿旁边的武器。一瞬间的窘迫之后她又渐渐沉醉下来，双腿夹紧了Diana的腰。“你要怎么样呢？”她期待地望向恋人，“你要把我整个绑起来吗？想要拷问我、折磨我吗？”  
Diana却认真地捏着红发女人的手指，“Nat，不妨做好准备……今晚对你我来说会是相当艰难的一晚。”  
“我想要一个对我完全没有伪装的你。如果你拒绝坦诚的话，我会把你绑起来审讯的。”  
最后几个词落在她耳中，已成了燎原的火星，过电般的感觉从下腹窜了上来。  
蜜一样的液体顺着她下腹那个柔软的凹陷处流淌着。她下意识中不断交叠摩擦的腿根早已经被打湿——过去六个月里一直推拒着不肯到来的发情期终于来了。

 

你的吻 救我于水火  
你火热的爱 让我失控 并深陷其中  
让我如痴如醉的 则是你的触摸

雨后花园般清新的酸甜气越来越浓，混合着甘醇的牛奶香和玫瑰花的芬芳，将这对爱侣包裹起来。Natasha浑身冒着细汗，甚至没有了紧绷身体的力气，整个人放松下来。她轻叹了一口气，半眯着眼睛指责道:“哦，你们这些alpha……算我真诚地请求你，能不能把你那充满攻击意味的信息素收敛一下？”  
她羞于说明真相，但alpha强硬的威胁和掌控既让她战栗，也让她湿得不行。  
Diana又露出了她那标志性的包容的笑，“你这只花蝴蝶。”  
Natasha想抗议。明明Diana在她洞口拨弄的手指才像是一只花蝴蝶，纤弱地、轻微地抖动一下翅膀，便已经在她体内形成飓风。  
omega的身体已经准备好为她打开了，虽然每一块肌肉都在挤压着提供阻力，但Diana的食指和中指仍然坚定地推到了指根处。她停了几秒钟给Natasha一个缓冲的机会，然后开始试探着地转动、摇晃、按压和弯曲手指，缓缓地探索着她的阴道壁。“你知道吗，Nat？这是我最喜欢的环节——当我用手指触碰你的内壁的时候，就好像我在触摸着你的内脏、你的身体最深处一样……”  
“仿佛你的灵魂就在指尖……”  
Natasha难耐地张开了双唇，她有点喘不过气，却仍然努力地注视着Diana。她想表达点什么，最终却只是抽着气说出:“亲爱的，谢谢你为我修剪了指甲。”  
她得承认那番话由Diana Prince说出来一点也不肮脏。相反，那是直击心灵的剖白，而Diana的脸上洋溢着的是数百年来复杂下流的人类社会仍然没能消磨掉的圣洁和纯真。  
Natasha在这一瞬间动摇了。这是她最爱的女人，同时也是这世界上最温情、执著和美好的女人——她失落得想要掉眼泪——她也幻想过，若能肆无忌惮地向对方完全敞开就好了……  
她在泪水中高潮了，肌肉不受控制地收缩着，手腕和肩部的束缚感非常明显，也很刺激。“见鬼……别在这时候顶进来！”  
这是Diana的坏习惯，她喜欢在这一刻攻城略地，因为这时候的Natasha会咬得很紧。宛如把一块华贵的丝帛彻底撕裂的快感是发情期中的Diana没法拒绝的——这让她觉得离恋人层层防卫起来的真心更近了一步。  
但她在体格上也是个典型的alpha，这一点有时候让Natasha吃不消。一开始她会感到有一根大东西戳了进来，不断地向内推进;Diana为了照顾她的感受在最初总是动得那么缓慢，这反而让她有种荒谬的恐惧感，仿佛她会被alpha的生殖器牢牢钉死，而那根阴茎的插入永远也没有尽头。但随后她强健的alpha就会用力顶动起来，快速摩擦着入口和敏感点，在两个人的肉体间传递着肢体和灵魂的热度。Diana的嘴唇湿湿的，乳尖也完全挺立起来了。  
“我很快乐，每次跟你做爱我都很舒服和安心，Nat……我唯一的期待是你能比我还要快乐许多。”  
这满口蜜语的情人——这炽热的情人。  
为了抵抗那突然袭来的快感，她拽紧绳子，头也往后仰去，颤抖着抵在床单上，突出白皙脆弱的脖颈。  
“啊！”真言套索烫乎乎的，她下意识松开了手，整个人完全被Diana按进床垫中央。  
比起Natasha，Diana的骨架要大得多。她的一只手臂撑在床上，另一只手则护在Natasha的头顶与床头之间，结实的身躯在Natasha的脸上投下淡淡的影子。由于身高的缘故，Natasha的脸颊正对着Diana的锁骨和胸膛。她仰着脸，用绿莹莹的眼珠望着恋人，一边在恋人的躯体上留下缠绵的湿吻。  
从Natasha的角度能够看清恋人甜蜜的睫毛、鼻尖和下巴。她情欲高涨，一种难以言明的酸胀感从她的肢体涌向躯干，在小腹处汇聚成一团火焰。alpha和omega的信息素气味都在空气中飘散。她开始大声地呻吟起来，Diana的颧骨处也爬上了漂亮的红晕，烫人的汗珠顺着她的面颊滚落在Natasha的额上。她把这些都当做是来自omega身体各方面的暗示，于是低头亲了亲Natasha的头发，挺起身子来，双手握住她乱翘的足尖，腰部更快更准地发力顶撞起来。  
“我的天——Diana，Diana！”Natasha高声喊叫着，但是意识不到自己在喊什么，大睁着眼睛，但眼神却是涣散的。恋人把她送上了第二个高峰，而这可能还只是今夜的开始。汗渗出来打湿了她的睫毛，她喘着气，缓了好一会儿才慢慢恢复神志。

 

Diana从她身体里面退出来，侧躺在她身边，胸膛也不断起伏着。Natasha夹紧了双腿，然后有些疑惑地问道，“你还不射吗？”  
Diana略一点头。她支起身子，任由她保持着硬挺状态的阴茎戳在Natasha的小腹上，“这就是我要说的——我想标记你，就在今晚。所以我想把精力先留到成结的时候。”  
Natasha注视着Diana，想知道对方是否只是玩笑。如果没有套索的绑缚，她甚至会马上惊怒地直起身子来。“你真是——疯了！我以为我们谈过这一点了……现在没必要完成标记！”  
Diana皱着眉头，伸出一只手捧着Natasha的脸颊。“你不愿意跟我完成标记？还是……不敢跟他人形成亲密的联结呢？”  
“无论你怎么跟我辩论，你休想我答应这件事。”Natasha尝试着挣开真言套索，发现一切努力都是徒劳之后更是气冲冲地瞪她一眼，“现在，忘掉这些奇怪的想法，快点继续跟我做爱。”  
Diana却起身，关掉了室内的灯，返回时端着酒杯。原本光线明亮的屋子里现在只有阳台上透进来的浅黄色的光——也好，Natasha想，这样Diana就看不清她因为人身自由受限而充满不确定的眼神了。  
她有点烦躁。Diana喝了一口酒，然后慢慢亲在她的唇上。凉的——这个不服输的女战士的嘴里含着冰块，然后那冷意缓缓往下，从肩颈了到她的胸部。随后有更多的冰块被放在她的躯干中间。Natasha惊惧地挺起了胸膛，努力避免软弱地大口呼吸，但是随着身体的起伏和颤动，那些冰块还是从胸骨滑到了小腹，甚至进一步滑向了更低的地方。她抑制不住地颤抖了一下。  
融化的冰水把她的身体都沾湿了。Diana用手指捏着较大的冰块，强硬地按在Natasha敏感充血的阴蒂上，然后开始技巧性地揉弄:  
“我是你的恋人，你的alpha。我渴求的是你心里最赤裸的想法……  
“Fight this？or run with it？”  
太冰了。可是那揉弄又是强势的，熟练的。她在情欲的战栗和被控制的耻辱感中徘徊。她咬牙低声道，“天杀的，快把我解开！”  
Diana比她还要固执。“Nat，你对亲密关系更进一步的邀请视而不见，甚至反而会感到不自在。我相当清楚你是个档案上标着“回避型依恋”⒉的人。”  
她另一只手安抚性地摩挲着恋人柔软的腰侧。“说实在的，你并没有什么过失，这是旧日阴影给你的持续影响——但你自己应该了解到，它也许也掩盖了你内心真实的想法和需要！”这种折磨和逼问的手段让Natasha非常失控。同时Diana在omega泛红的脸和颈子上留下了大约千百个充满怜爱的细吻。她仍是那个温柔的Diana，只是也相当强势。  
生理上不断翻涌的情潮使Natasha在凉意和短时间多次高潮的疼痛中仍然充满快乐和渴求。她觉得心理某处防线已经被击破了一个小洞，这种缺失感和身体被束缚的不适让她非常痛苦。她尽力咬着嘴唇，但有轻微的呜咽声从她唇齿间的呻吟透出来。Diana这时用她温热的唇舌去含吸Natasha被冰块苛责的部位，这叫她觉得浑身发麻——是那种愉快的发麻。她的情绪已经处在崩溃的边缘，忍不住要把心里的话一吐为快——  
“回避型依恋，huh？”  
“我希望你不要忘记它是怎么说的，‘回避型依恋的个体认为自己是有价值而他人是不值得信赖的’！”她的绿眼睛泪光莹莹，“我自视甚高吗？难道我还让你觉得是个自认为有价值的人吗？”  
Natasha的情绪非常激动。真言套索仍然很烫，但她也顾不得了，死死将它拽住。  
Diana抬起头来，唇边还有一抹液体。“亲爱的Natalia，”她用深色的眼眸凝视着对方，“我真的不想要你转移注意力来独自承受和压抑这些消极情绪……”  
“我不是说今晚一定要在你身体里面成结。但是我真的会尽我所能让你接受自己的内心——所有的事情我们都可以一起面对，好吗？”

 

我竟然仍想要解释一切  
但为何我的感受  
以及我的自尊 反而受到指责

Diana流汗了。她很担心她的女孩过于倔强，然后伤害到自己，因此她必须要非常小心地把控力度。另一方面，她alpha的本能在叫嚣着要冲进心爱的omega身体里边去，同对方结为一体。  
“我咨询过心理医生，他就如何提升依恋质量给了我一些适当的建议。首先我们要承认我们之间的互动模式确实有点消极，不是吗？从来没有认真地考虑过未来……  
“然后我还应该要求你诚实地说出你心里不为人知的深层情绪。”  
Natasha在无声地哭泣，但很难判断出这是不是一种伪装。Diana摸摸她的头发，鼓励她说出心里的想法。  
Natasha湿润的绿眼睛依旧那么勇敢而锐利，她抬头盯着Diana，努力用一种平淡的口吻回应，“没错。我们确实没有好好经营关系，忽略了对将来的打算——我承这是我个人的问题。”  
“不仅是你个人的问题。”Diana回应道，“关于你自己，有什么想说的吗？你面对过内心的复杂情绪吗？你愿意与我更加亲密、与我分享安全感吗？”  
“我当然不会不愿意，但是——”她忽然抿紧了嘴唇，拒绝再吐露一言半语。  
Diana皱起了眉头。她压在Natasha身体上方，居高临下地审视着她，探身握住真言套索的一端，轻声说道:“不如由我来提供一点帮助吧。”⒊  
金色绳索的另一端与Natasha的手腕一起系在床头，剩下的长度依然可观。于是Diana从Natasha背部拉过这一端，穿过她的腋下，在她的胸脯上紧紧地缠绕了两圈，再把剩下的一头拽在手里。Natasha闭上了眼睛，根根分明的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，“我是个有意志力的人，不会因为你用你的绳子拷问我就放弃自己坚持的想法。”  
“套索探求的是你内心深处隐藏的情感，而不只是询问事件真相……更何况，套索一直是我牢不可破的伙伴。”Diana顶进她又紧又热的身体内部，“它会让你告诉我答案的。”  
这的确是一个相当不容易的夜晚，身体的联结和碰撞让两个人都舒爽得过头了;但是精神上的较量却一刻也没有松懈。辛辣的玫瑰花香气撩拨着omega的神经，让她的信息素更加失控。滚烫的套索压在Natasha的乳房上，恰好死死贴着她柔嫩的乳晕，那烫人的疼痛感一阵一阵地击打在她的皮肉上，紧逼着她，使她不住地收缩和发抖。  
“跟我说说你的需求和渴望吧……”Diana轻轻在她耳侧吹气，下身的动作也随之变得激烈。  
Natasha本来对自己的意志力充满自信，现在却不得不承认这神奇套索有一套它自己的审讯秘诀。一种令人恐惧的烧灼感从表面的肌肤缓缓渗入了内里的骨血。那光芒和热度好像支配了她血液的流向，也进一步挤压着她已经开始溃散的精神，好几次告饶的话几乎已经到了嘴边，她不得不死死咬住牙关。  
这时Diana猛然直起上身来激烈地攻击她。Natasha能够感觉到自己的阴道壁肌肉快活地包裹着那根该死的阴茎;alpha的阴茎在她内部冲撞着，不断地磨过她的敏感点，有两次冲得太深，甚至狠狠地顶到了宫颈口。她疼得一哆嗦，但是疼痛感过去之后，酸麻和甜美的感觉争先恐后地从后腰泛了上来。  
“松开我，松开我……”她毫无章法地挣扎起来。  
她与她深爱的恋人竟然要在这用来享受性爱的羽绒床垫上搏斗，如此地相互逼近和试探。  
大滴大滴的眼泪无法抑制地从Natasha的眼眶里流了出来，她急促地吸着气，哽咽着吐出几句话:“我不是不愿意完成标记……我觉得，自己并不适合标记……”

 

这是一个能让你了解我所知道的一切的方法  
这是我心脏跳动的鼓点

Diana扬起了下巴。她没做声，反而把手中的真言套索收得更紧了一些，金色的绳子勒进了omega的肉里。这就是恋人给她下的最后通牒了。  
被炽热的绳子碰到的每一寸皮肤都被针刺般细密的疼痛覆盖着，她没法思考。这种感觉又急迫又异样，使她开始毫无理智地挣扎，绳子反而越勒越紧，红色的发丝被眼泪粘在脸颊上，她狼狈地小声哭叫起来。  
“我是说……有时候我想，我算什么呢？我没有发情期……也不能生育……”Natasha“嘶”了一声，“好疼……”  
“作为人，作为女人，我是无可挑剔的……但是作为一个恋爱对象，一个……一个要跟alpha结合的omega呢？”  
Diana知道她心里的话还远远没有吐露完全，她耐心地等待着，食指与中指并拢起来，按压着omega的阴蒂。  
眼泪呛着了她。她轻咳着，屈起双腿想躲开alpha的手指，但不过是让防滑带的拉扯感与胸口的灼热更加明显了而已。终于她颤抖着嘴唇开了口。  
“我无法与你讨论这件事……因为我……相当焦虑……”  
“我害怕由于我生理上的某些缺失导致这场标记永远不可能成功……”  
她强忍自己的啜泣声。  
Diana抱住她毛茸茸的头，低头在她红肿的乳尖上响亮地亲了一口。“疼吗？”  
当然疼。仿佛是一条呼啸着的皮鞭凶狠地击打在她的颧骨上——仿佛是冬日清早的雪光莽撞地刺伤了她的瞳孔——仿佛是熊熊燃烧的烈火翻覆炙烤着她的心。  
但是除去此刻身心的疲倦和痛楚呢？  
Natasha没法思考。Diana也没法思考。衬衫防滑带仍尽职尽责地拽着衬衣下摆，蹭得她的大腿又痒又麻，她的手臂和肩部被带子制约着，根本无法动弹。这束缚感让她有了相当淫荡的错觉。  
Diana低下头，像只大型动物一样蹭着她秀丽的颈子。这一刻她们又能重新注意到浓浓的酸奶蛋糕味和玫瑰香气了，而Natasha流淌着的爱液几乎能把Diana冲垮。Diana把已经松下来的套索又一次拉紧，尝试着用最大力度摆胯撞击着omega的阴道深处，结合处的咕滋声清晰可闻。  
Natasha眼神凝滞、浑身紧绷，被动地承受着狂风暴雨式的袭击。她眼前的世界模模糊糊，光也是晃的，只有恋人深邃美丽的眼睛一直映在她脑海里。针对敏感点的鞭挞是那么有力，如同一团火焰窜上了她敏感的身躯，在她的躯体之上放肆地炸出火花。她张开红艳的嘴巴，却发不出任何声音。片刻之后，她崩溃地大喊出声:“I‘ll run with it！I‘ll RUN with it！”  
“你要我——”Diana体贴地减慢了律动的速度，但这对于同处在热潮期的两个人来说仍然是巨大的折磨。  
但她又是那么喜悦。Diana觉得浑身的毛孔都张开了，就连灵魂也要从毛孔里溢出来，快活地溜走。就让这一切自然而然地发生……  
“标记我——如果我真心渴求这样的关系，那也是希望跟你……”Natasha挣扎着挺起上身，将面颊贴近Diana的胸口，轻声呜咽起来。  
她很痛。胸前勒出了深红色的印记，浑身像是火在烧。  
她再次问自己，除了这一点呢？此刻她是流着水的发情期omega。她心灵深处有最不堪的实话:过往的数个热潮期里，她曾经也有那么一瞬间期待过恋人可以强硬地逼迫她，实现她心里的期待，同她紧密相连，因着表面上的不情不愿她甚至能够逃过自己可笑的内疚感和自我否定。诚然，平日里她是最坚不可摧的女战士，不需要alpha的慰藉，也不渴求情感的泛滥，但是，是无数个坚强的瞬间和那一个自私而软弱的瞬间构成了她的全部。  
构成这一切强烈感觉的，除了难以忍受的疼痛，还有激烈的快意。  
“我深爱的Natalia Romanova女士，你愿意被我标记吗？”  
Natasha无法抬起头直视她的alpha。她把头埋在Diana的胸口，喃喃道:  
“现在就把我从欲望里拯救……”  
鲜牛奶瓶被重重地打翻，无数个黄澄澄的柠檬被挤出清香的汁液，百万朵色泽鲜明的达拉斯玫瑰同时张开花瓣。  
蓄势待发的alpha生殖器撞开了她的宫颈口，那根东西的头部开始膨胀，在她狭窄的生殖腔内鼓起一个小结，掀起又酸又涨的涟漪——不要再变大了，Natasha一边想一边狠狠咬着Diana的手指。  
这是种让双方都欣喜和解脱的痛。  
Diana兴奋得不得了，甚至想不顾一切地冲撞。她终于造访这层层包裹的秘密花园。  
但她还是亲切地笑着，小心地根据Natasha皱眉的程度调整体位，让她能够好受些。热乎乎的精液从她的生殖器里面流了出来，留在了omega第一次完全打开的身体深处。Natasha配合地偏过头去，露出被头发遮掩的腺体。Diana在下一秒便热切地咬上那处皮肤，注入玫瑰味的alpha信息素，流下了一个今后永远不会消失的、浅浅的圆牙印。  
她的眼睛甜蜜地弯了起来，瞳孔里面映着的全是她的omega:“你是我的。我是你的……”  
Natasha满足而懒倦地笑出了声。Diana高潮的同时她就潮吹了，透明的液体不断从她的下身涌出来，把床铺和两人的躯体弄得一塌糊涂，但她也管不了了那么多了。  
她唯一有力气做的，是费力地举起刚刚脱离束缚的手，按在Diana泛着光泽的脸上。  
“我的alpha……”

 

两个耗尽了体力的人一定是搂在一起睡着了，不过并没有进入深睡眠。根据外面的天光来猜测，这会儿应该是凌晨四点多。Diana因一些轻微的响动而醒来——Natasha虚虚地倾在她胯上，用Diana的发丝搔着她的脸庞，见她睁开眼睛，用口型对她缓慢地说了一句“my princess”。  
她笑了，用双臂搂住心爱的omega，与她交换了一个甜滋滋的吻。窗外是套间凉台上未关的黄色小灯，以及深蓝色的苍穹。  
那个因为逼问和肉体折磨而软弱哭泣的Natasha更多的是留在了两个人珍贵记忆中的幻象之中，现在在Diana眼前的又是那个心窍玲珑、自信敏捷的红发女郎了。  
“现在是要进入第三阶段吗？”Diana温情地摩挲着Natasha的手指。“什么？”Natasha眼珠转了转，“你是说……你那本‘提升依恋质量十个建议’的小册子上的第三阶段，所谓的巩固与整合？”  
“没错。”发情期还没结束，但是已经进到了新层面，两个人的信息素柔柔地融汇在一起，散发出和谐的香味。她们明显感受到双方的联结由于生理性的结合而更加紧密。于是Diana询问道:“不过我们之间依恋关系中新的互动循环还需要特别巩固吗？”  
“其实我并不介意再多‘巩固’几次……”  
两个人又吻在了一起。此时她们的情意是最诚挚的，她们都没有任何遮挡和拘束地赤裸着，汗水淋漓，肌肤相亲。没有疑问，也没有无由的担忧和隐瞒。  
Natasha坐在Diana的大腿上，挺着腰，用她火热的内壁包裹着Diana。那种眩晕的、迷醉的感觉又席卷了她，信息素的热潮催促她竭力登上新的高峰。是她玫瑰花般英勇的爱人帮助她破除了她心中那最后一丝偶尔掠过的惶惑，使得她可以在快乐的涌流里毫无顾忌地漂流。  
她伏在Diana身上，睫毛湿湿的。“我曾经认为，我在这个世界上没有容身之所……”  
“但是我遇见了你。我学到了一个新的道理:每个人在这星球上，都有她的容身之所。”  
Diana深深地挺腰。两个人的下身极其契合地贴在一起，共享着此刻热切和温馨的黎明。这时候已经有早鸟在鸣叫，破晓时分的光影落在床头柜上，屋子里除了喘息和快乐的呻吟声只余一片宁静。Natasha抱住Diana的脖子意乱情迷地地快速起伏着，在对方的腿间留下黏糊糊的水迹。  
Diana坐起身来搂紧了恋人，下身冲撞着顶开她微闭的生殖腔反复用力操弄，磨蹭着阴道内敏感点的同时又伸手按压着湿润充血的阴蒂。这次她不需要再忍耐了——在数次摩擦之后，她痛痛快快地射进了湿热多情的内部。Natasha也已经到了快乐的边缘，前端与内部同时被照顾得很好的感觉让她感到一种狂热的酥麻和畅快。于是她几乎同时与恋人到达了高潮，那是只有她们两人涉足的高原林间。  
“这真是我最棒的性了——谢谢你给我这么多高潮。”她全身发软，从Diana身上滑下来，亲昵地躺在她身侧。  
Diana把她红色的卷发缠在指尖轻轻扯弄。她面对Natasha微笑着:“谢谢你，给我这么多爱和信任。”

 

我与你肌肤相亲  
永远比上一次更长久

 

end

 

感谢阅读  
逸青  
18.4.25凌晨

**Author's Note:**

> ⒈寡在电影中的原话，当时的情形是对爱情的抉择有所踌躇。  
> ⒉回避型依恋模式：此类个体崇尚独立，对自我的态度积极；否认渴望亲近的愿望，对他人的态度是消极的。具体可参照英国精神病学家Bowlby提出的依恋理论。  
> ⒊神奇女侠的作者马斯顿也是测谎仪原理的提出者，根据他的说法，真言套索更多的是探索受困者内心深处的情感，而不只是探明真相。  
> ⒋某些段落前加黑的断句是crazy in love的歌词，我自己做了粗劣的翻译，通过歌曲把人物情感串了一下，歌词则是寡或女侠的内心独白。  
> ⒌Nat，Nattie，Natasha都是Natalia的昵称，Diane是Diana的昵称。


End file.
